


Любить тебя просто

by Kaya_kita



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_kita/pseuds/Kaya_kita
Summary: Зарисовка о детстве м!де Сарде и Константина.





	Любить тебя просто

Адриан не мог заснуть. Лунный свет, лившийся из окна широкой полосой, ложился на пол, поднимался по ножкам кровати, переползал на тяжелое одеяло; словно волшебная дорога разделял комнату на две части. За дверью стояла тишина, только изредка, когда ночная стража совершала обход дворца, раздавались звуки тяжелых шагов и бряцание металла. Пустые коридоры отзывались эхом, а затем наступала тишина — сонная, убаюкивающая. Адриан повернулся на другой бок и уже в десятый раз поправил подушку. Сон отказывался приходить. В мозгу вспыхивали воспоминания о прошедшем дне, яркие, как огни праздничных костров.

Всего несколько часов назад они с Константином прятались за деревянными бочками в порту. Бочки так сильно провоняли рыбой, что от запаха резало глаза, и все же ни один из них не подумал уйти. Новый мир, известный только по рассказам, раскинулся перед ними. Мир, в котором огромные, величественные корабли покачивались у причала, а волны, разбиваясь о борта, разлетались сотнями брызг, блестящих, как драгоценные камни. Людские голоса здесь никогда не затихали, и иногда в шуме, можно было уловить пение. Стройные мачты тянулись к самому небу. И везде были люди.

Странные люди с разрисованными лицами.

Черные полосы, словно сплетающиеся змеи, танцевали на их щеках и подбородках. Навты - похитители непослушных детей. Мама много раз пугала Адриана ими. Какое-то время он ей верил, несмотря на насмешки Константина. Тот, казалось, из принципа не слушал ничего, что говорили взрослые. Но к восьми годам, Адриан пришел к выводу, что кузен во многом прав. Взрослые врали так часто, будто говорить правду причиняло им физическую боль.

Внимание Адриана привлек шум в коридоре. Тихие шаги, будто кто-то босыми ногами осторожно ступал по полу. Стражники так не ходят. Шаги затихли, а затем ручка повернулась и дверь приоткрылась, впуская в комнату тусклый свет и маленькую фигуру. Константин, в белой ночной рубашке, напоминал привидение. Правда, когда он разбежался и со всего маху запрыгнул на кровать, та жалобно заскрипела от его, пусть и не большого, но вполне материального веса.

— Константин! — зашипел Адриан. — Что ты опять здесь делаешь?

Константин подполз ближе и забрался под одеяло. Адриан ойкнул, когда к его ноге прижалась холодная как ледышка пятка.

— Ты же знаешь, что у меня под кроватью чудовище, — сказал он так спокойно, будто повторял общеизвестный факт.

Адриан покачал головой.

— Тебе девять лет, ты не можешь до сих пор верить в чудовище под кроватью.

— Почему? — искренне удивился Константин.

— Потому что если бы оно там было, его бы обнаружили стражники.

— Пффф… Это было бы очень глупое чудовище, если бы оно показывалось на глаза тем, кто может его убить. Вот, держи, — Константин сунул что-то ему в руку, ладонь сразу стала липкой. Адриан пригляделся — засахаренные кусочки фруктов.

— Опять на кухню забрался? А если поймают? Отец будет ругать.

— Тебе ведь нравится?

Адриан кивнул.

— Тогда я всегда буду их для тебя доставать. Вернемся завтра в порт? Может, если найдем какого-нибудь капитана, он согласится взять нас с собой?

— Ты серьёзно? Хочешь сбежать из дома?

Константин закивал и даже подскочил на кровати от возбуждения.

— Только представь! Мы будем открывать новые земли и сражаться с разбойниками! Нам нарисуют линии вот здесь, — Константин указал на подбородок, — а потом мы совершим какой-нибудь подвиг, и о нас все узнают. Отец будет делать вид, что ему все равно, но ему придется признать, что я чего-то стою.

Адриан вздохнул. Наверное, это было бы прекрасно. Прекраснее всего, что происходило с ними до этого. Не нужно сидеть на скучных уроках истории, посещать званые ужины, где разрешалось лишь молчать и улыбаться. Впереди только приключения и свобода.

— Я не могу оставить маму, — сказал Адриан грустно и очень тихо.

Константин фыркнул и сложил руки на груди.

— И ты тоже не можешь оставить мою маму. Знаешь, как она тебя называет?

Константин раздраженно помотал головой.

— Луна. Она называет тебя луной. Потому что ты такой же светлый, — Адриан потянулся и растрепал волосы Константина. — Ты такой бледный, будто совсем на улицу не выходишь. И твои волосы... — он снова потянулся к Константину, но тот увернулся.

— Луна, значит... А в этом есть смысл. Если я луна, ты солнце.

— С чего это?

— Ты рыжий, как солнце. Ты солнце, я луна. Всегда вместе. Если ты остаешься, то и я остаюсь, — он снова погрустнел. — Хотя на корабле было бы проще удрать от чудовища.

— Но почему чудовище приходит к тебе, а не ко мне?

Константин тяжело вздохнул и сполз по подушке, забравшись под одеяло с головой.

— Какой же ты приставучий, — его голос звучал приглушенно. — Потому что оно забирает ненужных. Кухарка рассказывала о нем, неужели не слышал? Придет тот, кто забирает плохих и ненужных, и никому их не спасти. А во дворце самый ненужный — я.

— Но это глупо, — перебил его Адриан.

— Ничего не глупо. Отец меня ненавидит. А мать вспоминает про меня, только когда нужно продемонстрировать гостям, как породистую лошадь.

Адриан нашел под одеялом руку Константина и сжал в своей. Ладони, липкие от растаявшего сахара, склеились.

Отец часто ругал Константина за легкомыслие и шутовство. За то, что тот никогда не скрывал эмоции, и если кого-то любил, то всем сердцем, и так же сильно ненавидел. Иногда Адриану казалось, что отец ругает Константина только за то, что тот продолжает быть собой. Но как можно стать не собой?

Проще вообще не быть.

— Так значит, все дело в том, что тебя не любят?

Константин нехотя кивнул.

— Я знаю, что делать, — обрадовался Адриан. — Я буду любить тебя в два... нет в три раза сильнее! За твоих родителей тоже. И никакое чудовище не посмеет подумать, что ты ненужный.

Константин выполз из-под одеяла и внимательно вгляделся в лицо Адриана.

— Ты правда можешь сделать это для меня? — спросил он недоверчиво.

— Конечно, — без тени сомнения сказал Адриан. — Это просто. Любить тебя просто.


End file.
